


h-h-heaven

by froghomo



Category: IT (2017), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Loss of Virginity, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-22 21:15:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13175349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froghomo/pseuds/froghomo
Summary: "you stutter a lot more when you're fucking."





	h-h-heaven

stan was sure he had died and gone to heaven.

there he was, laying next to the love of his life in bill's bed. both boys were comfy in their pajamas. stan's hand wandered under bill's star wars t-shirt. their mouths were moving lazily together. bill called thursday night to let stan know that his parents would be gone this weekend. stan had nearly had a heart attack knowing what it meant. bill was shy, had been since he was a kid. he didn't like to say things out loud. he dropped subtle hints and gave you a look with those big doe eyes until you catch on. bill had been letting his hand linger stan's knee, kissing just a little bit more passionately, and had been trying to clear a weekend for the two of them. he had finally done it this weekend. this was the weekend he'd have his first time, and he got to have it with stan.

stan was memorizing every second and every movement. he wanted to remember this night for the rest of his life. bill pulled away from the kiss, and looked into stan's soul.

"i-i-i w-w-wa-want y-y-you-you." bill stammered, worse than usual. stan figured the boy was nervous, and found it endearing. he pressed his forehead to bill's, breathing slow. once he caught his breath, stan connected their lips again, taking bill's bottom lip in between his. bill gasped slightly, and moved his hands to grab stan's curly locks. he tugged carefully at them, causing stan's jaw to fall open. bill took the chance to work up the courage to slip his tongue into stan's mouth. stan reacted, letting his tongue melt with bill's, barely remembering to move his lips.

bill grabbed at stan's shirts tugging impatiently until stan got the hint. he smirked as he pulled away and tossed his shirt off. he helped bill remove his own, and took a minute to admire his lover's body, smiling widely.

"w-wuh-w-what?" bill's blush had spread from his cheeks, to his ears. stan just shook his head and planted sweet, loving kisses starting from the top of bill's head to the hem of his flannel pants. bill moaned and pleaded at stan, never clarifying exactly what he wanted. stan took advantage of that, aligning his body with bill's, their crotches dangerously close. stan dipped his head to bill's neck, kissing, liking, biting, and sucking the skin. bill groaned and bucked his hips. stan decided to try something he had seen in porn and licked tentatively as bill's earlobe. bill immediately responded, unable to fight back the moan escaping his body. stan gave in, and started to grind his hips against bill's.

"f-f-fuh-fu-uh-ck!" bill practically screamed, wrapping his legs around stan's. stan grinned and thrust again and again, each recieving a stuttering response from bill.

"i-i'm g-g-guh-gonna c-c-c-cuh-cum i-i-in m-muh-my p-p-puh-pants i-if y-you k-keep do-doing th-that." stan patiently waited for bill to finish his sentence, knowing he was having a hard time. stan winked at his boyfriend as he shifted so he could yank his pajama bottoms and his boxers off in one swift tug. stan practically dove to lick up bill's shaft as bill dug his fingers into stan's mop of curls. stan stopped torturing bill and wrapped his mouth around the head and slowly took him into his mouth.

"g-g-go-god d-d-da-damn, s-s-st-s-stan." bill sighed, encouraging stan. stan's eyes wandered to admire bill, and it was confirmed. this had to be heaven. only heaven would show him bill's head thrown back, his neat hair matted and messy, with his mouth obscenely agape. stan hummed around bill, causing bill to sputter out more praise. stan moved his hand to reach into his boxers and fuck it while pleasing his lover. one specific movement of his tongue made bill arch his spine in pleasure. stan repeated that motion while speeding up the stroking of his own cock.

"s-s-suh-stan! i-i i'm g-g-guhn-gonna c-c-cum!" cried bill. with determination, stan closed his mouth tighter around bill's dick. soon, spurts of salty liquid shot down his throat and he tried not to gag. the moment was so hot and overwhelming, that stan was orgasming short after. stan waited for his pulse to slow before he crawled next to bill, laying his head on his bare chest.

"you stutter a lot more when you're fucking." stan finally noted aloud, recieving a slap on the head.

"sh-shut up. d-d-don't y-you dare t-t-t-tell r-r-richie or i'll n-nuh-never hear the e-e-end of i-it." bill tried to be stern, but the bright red flush spreading over his skin made stan giggle.

"i have to tell richie now." stan half-joked. bill rolled his eyes and shoved stan off of his chest. stan resisted and latched his arms around his boyfriend's skinny waist. 

"hey bill?" he whispered sweetly. "i love you. so much."

"i-i love you, t-too."

**Author's Note:**

> this is really short sorry aa... trying to get back into writing!!!


End file.
